Inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a contact structure.
The development of electronic technology has brought about rapid progress in the reduction in size of semiconductor devices, that is, down-scaling. In order to improve performance of down-scaled semiconductor devices, reliability of a contact process has to be increased. Accordingly, down-scaled semiconductor devices need to be manufactured using a device structure improved (and/or optimized) to increase contact process reliability or an improved (and/or optimized) method of manufacturing the device structure therefor.